I Was Never There Book 1
by Lavish22
Summary: Estela Soledad is Veronica's best friend. They can't be separated, and share the same desires. Estela yearns for change, and so does her friend, but what happens when Veronica disappears? People are pointing the finger at her, so when someone offers her refuge, she gladly accepts, hoping to unlock Veronica's mystery and her own as well.
1. IntroPrologue

**_So, this is a side book to explain what happened from Estela's POV instead of Veronica's. I decided to make this so you readers know where she came from. I'm thinking of making this another series in general. If you want it to be just one book, let me know, if you_** **don't** ** _want it to be, then also let me know. If you don't care, no need to comment, but ideas are appreciated._**

 ** _Also, these poems and stuff are Veronica writing to Estela after she's left. They'll appear in_** **'There's A Monster In Me'** ** _as well. That's book 1, by the by, which is in progress!_**

 ** _Enjoy and onwards~_**

' _Why can't you hear the sorrow_

 _That groan and plead for tomorrow?_

 _When the rain falls down my face,_

 _I beg to be taken from this place._

 _People call me fragile like glass_

 _But those times flew past._

 _To be kept imprisoned where one does not belong._

 _Don't be too late or you'll miss this song._

 _Weeping bird, why do thee cry?_

 _I watch you, forever kissing the sky._

 _Warmth is such a beautiful thing,_

 _Yet delivers the most horrible sting._

 _I'm coming home, whilst leaving alone._

 _I'm going home, into the unknown._

 _Don't shed tears once you notice me,_

 _For I'm where I'm happy, without feeling._

 _Stay laying in thy bed, my sweet._

 _I'm where I'm meant to be._

 _There are no sorrows,_

 _Only the promise of tomorrow.'_

Estela Soledad. That's my name, or it once was, before _he_ took it away..

I never liked being normal. I dyed my hair every other week or when it started to fade. I wore boots, and my closet was filled with black, gray, red, and the occasional dark blue or purple. Make-up wasn't an option no matter what. A celebration, parties, holidays; nothing was exempt. Horror and fantasy were the genres I read. Sci-Fi wasn't really my thing. Poetry, writing books/fanfics, and drawing was how I dipped into my F-Zone (F= fantasy) when I finished a book or series. So, dreams of abnormal wants, but rather boring and normal life.

Until he offered me something I couldn't refuse.

* * *

 **Friday, October 13th**

It was cold outside. Not thick-jacket temperatures, but was more of a long-sleeves-or-thin-coat weather. Leaves littered the ground, crunching under my shoes. Some floated down in the breeze, all red or brown.

My outfit consisted of a black scarf snuggly wrapped around my neck and the bottom portion of my face, black and blue horizontally striped fingerless gloves that were about two-and-a-half to three inches away from my elbows, a red and black checkered shirt without sleeves with a small bit of black mess from my neck to my shoulder blades, buttons, and flowed like a shirt-dress, black tights, and black sneakers. My royal purple hair was left down, half way between curly and wavy, and my sapphire blue eyes focused on the cement as I walked to school.

The wind whipped through the tree branches, making my hair fly around and lash my cheeks and eyes. I just kept going, ignoring the aggressiveness it gave my unnaturally colored locks.

On my way, I started to feel small droplets of rain kissing my skin, so I quickened my strides. The forecast had said it wouldn't sprinkle today. Go figure, the news was wrong for once. Note the sarcasm.

By the time I reached my destination, it was pouring outside. My clothes were practically soaked, dripping onto the white tiled floors. My shoes squeaked loudly, causing kids to give me agitated looks. Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known how the weather would be like. We were supposed to be psychics here at Martly High School. Note extra sarcasm.

My life wasn't that great, but it wasn't that bad either. I fell perfectly between the lines of good and bad experiences. I wasn't abused, but I was usually ignored. I didn't nearly die when I was younger, but I did break my wrist while climbing in a tree. I've never been majorly ill, but allergies came around 4 months out of the year. We've moved once or twice, but never long distances. My grades weren't in the low Cs, but they weren't high As. I've never flunked a grade, but haven't skipped ahead of any.

Do you know what 'Soledad' means? _'Loneliness,'_ and it fit me so well. Now, don't think I wasn't happy –life couldn't be easier- but it was unsatisfactory. Nothing exciting happened, no fun summer vacations, I had no pets to play with, and I was the 2nd eldest in 4 children.

Internet, movies, TV shows, anime, manga, and books helped me stay entertained. Of course I had a few chores to do, but with so many siblings, there were more people to take separate tasks, lessening the load per person.

A locker closed somewhere behind me. I heard footsteps trying to sneak up behind me. Immediately, I knew it was my best friend, being her dorky self again. As I felt her hands cover my eyes, I elbowed her side playfully.

"Does this ever work for you, Veronica?"

Grinning, she removed her hands from my orbs. I gave her a smile, showing I was joking around with her. It's not like she needed it to tell. You see, we have a close bond. We can normally understand each other more so than any twins, sisters, and such can.

"One of these days, Estela, I'll surprise you. I don't know when or what I'll use, but I _will_ find a way!"

Laughing, we made our way to first period, which we shared.

"So, I see you went singing in the rain, huh?"

"Totally. I've waited all week to copy that movie, and I wasn't going to miss my chance. The only thing that was missing was my favorite, most trusted pal." She puffed up with pride, but I popped her bubble. "Jane the Killer."

She pretended to pout, sniffling in her emo corner. Damn, I couldn't stand seeing her that way, even though I knew she was faking it. But those puppy eyes.. How could I not want to make her happy?

"I'm sorry," I said, hugging her while stroking her hair. "I didn't mean it! You know you and I will always be friends."

"Really," she asked, looking up at me with those sparkling brown irises she possessed.

"Promise."

Giving me a satisfied smile, she nuzzled her face into my shoulder. I, too, smiled at her, meaning everything I said. We were always next to the other, sick or mad, sad or glad. E and V, as we dubbed each other when we watched Death Note, couldn't be broken apart by anything!

Or so we thought.


	2. AN

_**!AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

 _ **Here's an important announcement: I am putting this book on a temporary hold. Don't hate me, but I think I should start over from the beginning. It'd make more sense that way. Once the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **one is up, I'll make the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, and so on.**_

 _ **This is a side book –I've decided it shall only be a few pages long- that has to do with Shika's best friend. Ch 1 of that is already up, and yes, it's almost exactly like the other book's first chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry, but no onwards 'til after Book 1**_ __


	3. Blamed

_**So, I changed my mind again. This will be its own few books, about the same number of stories as the original one –**_ **There's A Monster In Me** _ **\- because I came up with a great story-line regarding the two. :P**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it so far, and yes, the first chapter was just like the prologue from TAMIH. I wanted it to be that way. They'll deviate soon, don't worry.**_

 _ **Again, if you can guess Shun's gift to Shika in**_ **TAMIJ** _ **, I'll create your chosen OC's dimension show up with your OC encountering one of the girls. I might even let you chose which one they meet. It depends on how detailed your answer is.**_

 _ **Onwards~**_

 **Monday, October 23** **rd**

 **Not Important:**

"Ma'am," asked Brian the police officer. "Are you sure she didn't run away? There was no sign of a struggle to indicate abduction."

"But she'd never leave without taking this with her," argued Veronica's mother, holding out a thin, silver chain. It was a small oval pendant, only half an inch in diameter, with the words _'Partners In Crime'_ carved into the metal.

"Who gave this to her? An old boyfriend?"

"No. It was Veronica's friend, Estela."

"Estela…?"

"Soledad. She lives down the road with her family."

"How would you describe your daughter's relationship with her?"

"Oh, they were closer than two peas in a pod. They met in Pre K, and usually talk every day. Most weekends and holidays too. Why?"

"Have they fought recently?"

"Not that I know of."

"No heated arguments over a guy, or grades, or anything?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone who they might have told if they _did_ fight?"

"They only really talked to each other. What does this have to do with my daughter?"

"Under the circumstances, if you insist she didn't leave voluntarily, who would she have followed without a struggle? You said Veronica liked horror. Did Estela?"

"..Yes. They often read these silly online stories until 2 in the morning."

"What are the names of these stories?"

"Uhm.. Creepy Noodles or something."

" _CreepyPasta_ ," he provided.

"Yes, that's right."

"Could either girl try to summon said characters?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"It's not unheard of that children who read CreepyPasta stories sometimes attempt to bring the characters to them by using rituals or sacrificing something –or some _one_ \- important to them. Not long ago, two girls lured their friend out into the woods and stabbed her repeatedly for a creature called _'Slenderman.'_ "

"You mean.. She could have been _killed_ by her _best friend_ for these. . . things? Who would do that?.. Oh, Veronica. . . No, not my baby girl. . . ."

She collapsed to her knees, sobbing in despair. Her shoulders shook, worsening with her anguished cries. The officer was unsure of how to comfort a grieving mother, especially with such a gruesome possibility thrust before her. He politely excused himself. They'd interview the Soledad family next. Hopefully for Veronica's sake, her friend had nothing to do with this.

 **Estela:**

I was in bed with my lights off, not attending school for the third day in a row, not counting the weekend. My pillow was covered in salt water and mucus, and my headphones were inserted to drown out the devastation I felt.

It didn't help.

Where was Veronica? Why'd she leave without saying goodbye? What was I supposed to do without her?

Closing my eyes, I squeezed my other pillow to my chest. I needed to be hugged, but I didn't want anyone touching me. The only person I'd let hold me was the one person who wasn't here.

Was it my fault? Had I done or said something to make her run away? My mind wouldn't even think about her being kidnapped. There were too many horrible things that could come as a result of that, and I refused to go into details like that.

"Estela," I heard my mom call.

Sighing, I turned my music off, setting my phone on my nightstand before making my way into the living room. Waiting for me was my mom, my dad, and a burly looking policeman. Their faces displayed various levels of concern, conviction, disbelief, and sorrow.

"Uh.. What's going on?"

"I'm Officer Brian Williams. I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind. Not to worry, your parents said it's alright."

"Go ahead, honey."

Nodding at my mom, I lead him into the kitchen so we'd be alone. I didn't want to cry in front of my family. We sat in the chairs across from each other. He took his hat off and placed it on the table. Pulling out a notepad and a pen, he readied his hand to write things down.

"Estela, wasn't it? I understand you two were close friends. ? Can you tell me if anyone would hold a grudge against Veronica Warrin? "

"..None that I know of. She didn't talk to anyone at school, and she hasn't dated any guys recently."

"Alright." He wrote something down. "Did she ever tell you if she wanted to visit someone? It could be a relatives' house, or a vacation site; anything of the sort?"

"we've always talked about going to Japan together."

"Hmm." Again, he scribbled something on the paper. "I see. What was your relationship with Veronica? Did you have large disputes?"

"No, we hardly ever fought. Our opinions mirrored the others', and whenever we had small spats, end with hugs and lots of junk food."

"There were no unresolved incidences? Something you couldn't see eye-to-eye on that made you angry with her?"

"Not really."

"Tell me about the necklace you gave her. What does it mean to you two?"

"You mean our friendship lockets?" He nodded. "I got them from HotTopic. How'd you know about them?"

"Mrs. Warrin found Veronica's half. She said her daughter wouldn't part with it."

My eyes were as round as saucers. Her necklace? It wasn't with her?

". . .Does that mean she was.. was…"

"Kidnapped?" Tears sprung into my orbs. "We aren't sure at the moment. Where were you on October 17th?"

"Let's see.. That was a Tuesday. I got up, went to school, came home, took a shower, ate dinner, cleaned the dishes, watched TV while doing homework, got my stuff ready for the next day, and got into bed."

"Were you asleep the entire night in your house?"

"Of course."

"Can anyone verify that? Do your parents check in on you at night, or do you share a room with one of your siblings?"

"I have a room to myself, but I don't know if Mom and Dad come in. I'm a pretty sound sleeper."

His expression told me he wasn't satisfied by my last answer. I could practically feel his suspicion growing the longer we talked.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think _I_ could have something to do with this? That's ridiculous! Veronica and I are best friends! I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"I hear you two were interested in CreepyPasta, were you not?"

"Yeah, so?" I was getting angry. "Not every CP fan goes psycho and starts killing people."

"Did you ever attempt to contact any of the characters by any chance? Even if it was just for fun, I'll need to know."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms defiantly.

"They're just stories. They aren't real. Why are you wasting time interrogating me? You need to be looking for Veronica!"

"I _am_ trying to locate her, but I need full cooperation to do so."

"But I didn't do it!"

Standing so fast that I nearly knocked over my chair to the floor, I gave the man my signature icy glare, the one I used on people who made fun of V. Why did they assume I did this? Couldn't they tell by my depression that I had nothing to do with her vanishing? I was skipping school, and not even bothering to eat most days, balling my eyes out.

My footsteps shook furniture as I stomped to my back to my room. One of my hands clasped the silver pendant that hung from my neck. I jumped into bed, picking up my phone and inserting my earbuds. Cranking up the volume, I cried softly into my still-soaked pillow.

Never in my life had I been as lonely as my last name meant.


	4. Interrogated

_**I was bored this weekend, so I wrote a LOT for this book. I'm on Chapter 6. I know that doesn't sound like much, but some of these chapters are long. Expect updates this week! Yay, updates!**_

 _ **Onwards and enjoy, my lovelies~**_

* * *

 **Thursday, October 26** **th**

 **Estela:**

My mom told me I had missed enough school, so I was forced to go. She promised to let me know if any new developments happen, and that she'd pick me up immediately. I accepted, even though I had no choice in the matter.

At school, I was known for my ability to get along with anyone, unlike socially awkward Veronica, whom was ignored on a regular basis when not being called 'mean'. She told me time and time again that she didn't want to try getting along with people. Except me.

I couldn't stay focused on my work. My mind kept wondering back over to the investigation in progress. Already, I'd been interviewed several times, but my story never changed: I was asleep, waiting for V to text me, which she hadn't done that Tuesday.

Since they couldn't charge me with anything, the police have kept their distance. I don't know how, but the word was out that I was a suspect in her disappearance. Kids whispered as I passed, lowering their voices. Some seemed to look my way, while others sneered.

As I was digging in my locker, somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around eagerly, but was greeted by Laura instead of V. Hiding my disappointment wasn't easy.

"Hey, Estela," she said, her group of friends behind her. "I heard about Varity-"

"Veronica," I corrected.

"- _Veronica_. Don't feel too bad about it. She's just trying to get attention or whatever. She's probably up in some tree, waiting for the best time to come back."

The girls giggled, a few agreeing with their queen bee. Slowly, I shut my locker door, putting the combo lock on it.

"Don't talk about her like that," I growled.

The brunette gave me a nasty smirk.

"Does that mean you know where she is? I suppose you _were_ the one who kidnapped her, then. Quick, someone call the cops! Estela admitted to it!"

They all laughed again, a few calling out with fake fear for passer-bys to summon the authorities. They all stopped after I punched that bitch in her smug face.

"You don't know shit! The next time I hear any of you so much as _whisper_ her name or insult her, I'll have a real reason to be sent to jail for killing the person who said it. Got it?"

Laura held a hand to her bleeding nose, which dripped over her girly outfit and the white floors. Her posse held her up, running off to tell a teacher. I flexed my hand to get rid of the sting. I was going to be in trouble, but I wasn't about to let people talk about Veronica like that. She wasn't the one who chose to leave.

* * *

I was called into the principal's office. When I arrived, Laura stepped out, her nose and most of her face stained pink. She saw me and flinched away, hurrying down the hall. I heard Mr. Allen call me in.

"Please, have a seat, Miss Soledad."

I sat in one of the two chairs available. He shuffled around some paperwork before lacing his fingers together and resting them on top of his desk. He was looking at me with sympathy and slight worry.

"I hear you attacked Miss Shires."

"I only punched her once."

"That doesn't make it better."

"She deserved it, sir, and I'm not going to apologize."

"Now, now. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I know you're going through a lot right now, but we simply cannot allow such actions to go unpunished."

"But, sir!-"

"I am well aware of what she said. She shouldn't have, but YOU'RE the one who got physical. You could have come to me instead of taking matters into your own hands. Codwell School District does not tolerate violence. That's why I'm suspending you for two weeks."

"But, sir, that's no-"

"I've made up my mind. I've called your father to pick you up. Go wait in the lobby until he gets here. You're dismissed."

Groaning, I grabbed my stuff and went where I was told to go. It didn't take long for Dad to get there, and boy, was he pissed. He said nothing until we got into the car. His face was red, and so were his ears.

"I can't BELIEVE you," he yelled while driving. "Do you have ANY IDEA how the police will look at this?! It'll make you seem impulsive! That would be a sign that you get violent with people. They already think you killed your best friend. Do you WANT to get arrested, Estela?! What's wrong with you?!"

Sniffling, I wiped away my tears. My head was bowed so he couldn't see them. The ride home consisted of more yelling and punishments being listed. I hadn't been paying attention to him, though.

It was as if my entire life was crumbling around me in slow motion. First my friend disappears without a trace, then the police blame me, people are assuming the worst about me, and now my father was calling me stupid and ignorant.

Could life get crappier?

 **Saturday, October 28** **th**

I should really shut my mouth.

Turns out that my little outburst Thursday gave cops reason to think I could have potentially blown up on Veronica if she set me off. They said I had a short fuse, and could be a danger to my family.

The court granted them permission to formally interrogate me, so I spent a lot of Friday at the Police Station in a cold room with one desk, two chairs, and a large glass window that couldn't be looked through on my side.

Officer Brian was the first to question me. He had come in alone, two Styrofoam cup in either hand. He set one in front of me as he sat in the empty seat.

"Hope you like hot chocolate," he smiled, taking a sip of his own. "So, I was informed about the incident at school. Want to tell me what happened?"

"Laura was saying stuff about Veronica," I replied while clenching my teeth.

"And what did she say?"

"That Veronica was trying to get attention."

"Then what happened?"

"I told her to stop."

"Did she?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"She said that _I_ was the one who took Veronica, and they laughed, so I punched her."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I don't like people talking about her like that. None of this was her fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" He sat forward in his chair, putting his elbows on the table.

"I don't know."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes!"

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

"Tell the truth."

"I AM telling you the truth!"

That went on for a while until he was removed. They sent in another cop, this one was much more demanding, yelling and occasionally slamming his fists on the metal table. He started to try and guilt-trip me, saying how bad V's parents were talking her disappearance, talking about how she'd never grow up if she died, and how friends were supposed to help each other.

I protested so much that I lost my voice, then I used gestures –nodding or shaking my head, hand movements, shrugs, etc.- to respond. By Saturday morning, I was exhausted. So were the officers. They eventually released me back into my parents' custody, saying how I couldn't leave town for any reason so they could find me again.

Everyone seemed wary around me. Their eyes shifted, never settling directly on me for long. Their tones were shaky and brittle when addressing me as if afraid to provoke me. No one wanted to stay alone in a room with me, always muttering excuses to leave the room.

I was amazed that so many people thought I could betray Veronica like that, like I was some kind of monster. They acted like I had been this sulking, angry, and spiteful person who was quick to snap at everyone, completely forgetting all the good things I've done for them and her.

I just wanted it all to end already…


End file.
